tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Keaira Mikaelson/Tropes
This page contains all the 'tropes '''related to Keaira Mikaelson. Tropes *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - Keaira constantly and successfully betrays her allies, or goes behind them to work with someone else. No one can really trust her. *Annoying Younger Sibling - To Kaelan, for whom she usually causes problems. Keaira has proven that in terms of personality and outlook, Kaelan is more serious, stoic, calm, collected and rational while Keaira has proven that she is very hotheaded, impulsive, over emotional, troublesome and quick tempered. Because of the differences in their personalities, temperaments and outlooks, the two often clash and do not see eye-to-eye. Kaelan tries to constantly talk sense into his hot headed sister but Keaira never seems to listen, which ends up causing major problems with Kaelan in the long run. Even though Keaira has managed to consistently disappoint Kaelan with her actions, Kaelan still manages to be as loyal to Keaira as possible and even tries to believe that there might be a chance for Keaira to redeem herself and change her behaviour and her ways. In comparison to Kaelan, Keaira comes off as very pouty, spoiled and bratty when she does not get her way. *Badass - Keaira, like her family, is a powerful being. She is an Original Hybrid (she is half-witch, half-vampire), which makes her one of the first of her kind, alongside her twin brother. She has most of the various superhuman abilities that are given to an Original Vampire, and some unique to her because she is a Witch-Vampire Hybrid. Her blood is also special, allowing her to create other Witch-Vampire Hybrids, something which she doesn't like to do. **Badass Boast - She constantly makes threats towards others, including her own family, though this is rare. She says she will not hesitate to eliminate anyone who gets in her way of what she wants. She likes to sometimes brag about her ability to make Witch-Vampire Hybrids. She takes pride in her abilities, and is not afraid to show it. *Ax Crazy - Much like her father and the other members of her family, Keaira is psychologically unstable, and she is rather dangerous. Keaira obviously presents a very clear danger to others. She threatens to kill or hurt others if she is either crossed or if she is angry. Keaira is capable of extreme violence and murderous rage, especially if she is crossed. Keaira is also the type to go off at any short second and she can go from calm, cool and collected to downright angry, crazy and murderous. She is capable of getting extremely jealous, homicidally so and she has shown that if she does not get her way, she will resort to violence and lashing out at others. *Cain and Abel - Keaira is Cain to Kaelan's Abel. Keaira is the sociopathic, evil and darker twin (Cain) and Kaelan is the more noble, moral and upstanding twin (Abel). Although this is inverted as Keairs is the younger twin and Kaelan is the older twin. Interestingly enough, Keaira and Kaelan's relationship with each other directly parallel's their uncles, Klaus and Elijah, as well as Damon and Stefan's relationship. Klaus and Damon are Cain, while Elijah and Stefan are Abel. Keaira and Kaelan's relationship has lead to Sibling Rivalry, just like their uncles and Damon and Stefan. *Chronic Villainy - Keaira can't help herself from commiting bad or evil acts, something which disappoints her mother. *Comedic Sociopathy - Keaira is sociopathic and manipulative but she can be very funny and witty at the same time even amidst committing immoral acts. *Crazy-Prepared - Keaira ''always ''has a plan. If Plan A doesn't work out, there is Plan B, Plan C, etc. *Deadpan Snarker - She may be the bad guy, but she's still got her share of witty comebacks, lines and phrases. *The Determinator - Keaira '''NEVER '''gives up when she has a goal, agenda, or plan that she wishes to acheive. *Disproportionate Retribution - Her punishment towards anyone who displeases her in the slightest. *Magnificent Bastard - Keaira is devious, bold, charismatic, independent, and audacious. She is a combination of the Chessmaster, the Trickster, and the Manipulative Bastard. *The Berserker - Keairs can sometimes be very impulsive and throws herself amidst violence without a second thought. *Berserk Button - Keaira does not like when people defy her, when someone screws with one of her plans, or when someone tries to kill her and fails. Most importantly, she does not like it when someone tries to hurt her loved ones without her consensus. This is something she shares with her family members. *Hair-Trigger Temper - Keaira can sometimes fly into rage at the slightest provocation. Sometimes having a conversation with Keaira is like trying to navigate a minefield without a metal detector. *Big Bad Friend - To Caroline and Hayley. *Blood Knight - Keaira has shown to be very violent and she gets a thrill out of fighting. *Back From The Dead - She has died, but she managed to come back, more than pissed. *Smug Smiler - Keaira is always giving people a smile which says, "''I am better than you." *Psychotic Smirk - Every insane, crazy person has one. She is a master of implying dangerous things are about to happen with a meer smile. Keaira has inherited her psychotic smirk from her father. *Ambition Is Evil - Keairs achieves her goals and plans through underhanded means. She has shown that she can be greedy, selfish and wants everything that she can get her hands on. She also gets intensely jealous and possessive over those whom she holds dear to her and she will do anything, including acting immorally, to make sure she has a hold on the things that she cares about. Keaira often resorts to violence and killing if she does not get her way and she will also use violent tendencies or tactics to achieve her goals or when she wants something. She has shown that she is incredibly ruthless when it comes to getting what she wants. Keaira always aims to be at the top and will do anything to get there. *Evil Genius - Keaira is very intelligent, strategic, and manipulative. *Evil Gloating - She gloats whenever she does something evil, especially to those she harmed. *Evil Is Hammy - Keaira is not always subtle and can be rather grandiose and over the top in his actions and mannerisms. *For the Evulz - Keaira will gleefully torture or kill anyone if it benefits her plans or even amuses her. *Foil - To Kaelan. Keaira is the immoral sister and Kealan is the moral brother. This mirrors the brother dynamic between their uncles and the Salvatore brothers (with Keaira being Klaus and Damon/Kaelan being Elijah and Stefan). Like Keaira, Klaus, and Damon are immoral, sociopathic and dark in character while Kaelan, Elijah, and Stefan are moral, compassionate and upstanding. *First Of Its Kind - Keaira, and her twin brother, are the first Witch-Vampire Hybrids. *Hot-Blooded - Keaira is sometimes very impulsive, brash, and hot-headed. *Insane Equals Violent - Keaira can be crazy, vicious, and murderious when she wants to. *It's All About Me - To a certain extent, Keaira likes everything to be about her; such as her pain, her power, and her agenda. *Jerkass - Keaira can be deeply unpleasent, even without the murderious side of her. *Kick the Morality Pet - She cares about some people - such as Camille - but that doesn't stop her from pushing those people out of her way when she needs to. *Lack of Empathy - To a great extent. *Large Ham - Keaira can be rather over the top at times, especially when she gets angry and throws a tantrum. *Manipulative Bastard - Keaira is always manipulating somebody in order to acheive her goal or agenda. *Not So Different - To her uncle, Klaus, and her father, Kol. *Oh, Crap - From time to time, especially with Klaus. *Tranquil Fury - Has only happened once. When she found out that Marcel staked her brother, she didn't have an outburst, instead she taunted him and spoke with a calm, chilling tone. *The Strategist - Everything Keaira does is strategic. *The Unfettered - Keaira doesn't care about morals and she is very ruthless; she will do anything and everything to achieve her desired goal or agenda, even if innocent people end up in danger or get killed. It also completely un-fazes her when someone gets killed. *The Corrupter - To others around her, sometimes her brother and mother. *Sadist - Keaira takes immense pleasure in the pain of others. *Smug Snake - Sometimes, Keaira lets her ego go to her head, and she takes on tasks to big for her to handle. *Roaring Rampage Of Revenge - When Marcel stakes her brother, she goes on a insane revenge trip. *Took a Level in Jerkass - She almost kills her mother when trying to get recenge on Marcel. *Villainous Breakdown - When Hayley accuses Keaira of not actually being there to protect her and the unborn baby's life, and not caring about her family and brother. *Red Oni, Blue Oni - Keaira is the Red to Kealan's Blue. Keaira is impulsive, while Kaelan is more logical. *Dude, Where's My Respect? - Keaira likes loyalty and respect from others. *Rich Bitch - The Mikaelsons come from a wealthy background. *Even Evil Has Loved Ones - Despite everything that Keaira does, she is very capable of love and affection. She loves her brother - all things considered - and does care for others, such as her family and close friends. *Even Evil Has Standards - She was genuinely horrified when Hayley asked if she was going to kill her unborn baby. *I Am a Monster - Keaira openly admits that she is a monster and wishes she could change, especially for the sake of her mother and her cousin, Hope. *Pet the Dog - Keaira has her moments with Caroline, Hayley, and Camille. *Ninja Pirate Robot Zombie - Is part witch and vampire. *True Companions - With her twin brother, despite everything she's done. *When She Smiles - Her sincere, happy smile is only reserved for her family members and close ones. Her smile is beautiful. *Sugar and Ice Personality - Keaira has two distinct personalities: One side of Keaira is sociopathic, dark, unsympathetic, uncaring, cold, calculating, and emotionless (usually seen). The other side is light, warm, loving, empathetic, compassionate, thoughtful and kind (rarely seen; only for family and loved ones). *Daddy's Girl - Kol is besotted with her, even before she was born. Keaira and her father are also very similar in personality, something which Kol didn't want to happen. *The Lad-ette - Keaira is still very feminine; however, she also has some strong tomboyish tendencies. *One of the Boys - Keaira seems to prefer the company of the opposite sex and doesn't seem to get on all that well with other girls, though she has a few friends who are girls.